She Knows?
by JenSoma
Summary: When Haruhi spends the afternoon at Renge. HaruhiXRenge Yuki GirlXGirl Smut Lemon bad grammer and a few misspelling sorry


Haruhi sat quietly in the back of the car next to the Host Club manger. Renge had been acting weird all day and now she had asked Haruhi over to her house to play some board games after school. At first Haruhi said that she couldn't, but some how Haruhi found herself going anyway. They rode in compete silence. They finally reached her house and the driver let them out.

"Here we are miss." he said as he offered his hand and helped Renge out of the car. Haruhi followed and thanked him for opening the door.

"Haruhi." Renge called near the base of the stair case. "Follow me, up to my room please."

"Hai" Haruhi said and followed her classmate upstairs and down a long hallway.

"Here we are!" Renge cheered as she stopped at a door on the left side of the hall. Renge opened the door and Haruhi walked in. The room was huge. Their were a few dressers thought-out the room and a really big bed across form were she stood next to the wall.

"Renge your room is very nice." Haruhi said.

"Thanks. I had the bed costumed ordered. It's two queen sizes." Renge said as she loudly shut the door. The noise made Haruhi turn and look. Renge then locked it.

"Renge, why did you lock the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I don't want us to be interrupted." she said as she walked over to were Haruhi stood.

"Interrupted us from what?" she asked the girl walking to her.

Renge put her arms around Haruhi's neck. "From this." Renge then meet her lips to Haruhi's.

"Renge, what are you doing." Haruhi said pushing away from her.

"Having some fun." she said trying to kiss her again.

"I'm sorry Renge. But I can't kiss you." Haruhi said stopping the offered kiss.

"Oh I plan to di more then kiss, Haruhi." Renge said with a smirk, pushing Haruhi back onto the over large bed.

Haruhi looked up at Renge as she climbed on top of her. "Renge, you don't get we really can't do this. You see I'm not a. . ." her words were cut off when Renge kissed her again and unbuttoned Haruhi's jacket and siding it off.

"Not a boy?" Renge said kissing her a tired time and untied the knot in her tie and removing it.

"You know?" Haruhi questioned when they broke for air.

"Not at first, but I figured it out as time went on." she said moving closer to Haruhi.

"Renge!" Haruhi said, but she won't budge.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? Don't you like me?" Renge said with a pout.

"Of course I like you, but as a friend." Haruhi said looking up at the girl on top of her.

"When why not just have soon friendly fun together? I mean your not going to get pregnant or anything." Renge said starting to unbutton Haruhi's shirt.

Haruhi grab her hand and stopped her. "That's not the point, Renge."

"Oh come on, Haruhi. Have soon fun. I mean you wouldn't want to other girls to know about your little secret do you?" Renge said. "Just think about it. Not only would you be hated by every girl in the school, but your actions well probably get the Host Club terminated. Which will cause all of it members and their families trouble."

Haruhi could only stair at her. She was right, about everything. "You wouldn't." she said

"Well you know much of a big mouth I have." Haruhi did respond. "I'll take that as a yes." Renge said and began to kiss her again. "Come on, Haruhi. At least act like it your enjoying it. Pretend I'm Tamaki or Kyoya."

"That would only make things worst." Haruhi replayed.

"Ok then." Renge giggled at her remark. "Sit back a try to enjoy yourself. Renge began to to kiss Haruhi again and finished unbuttoning her shirt. Her hand slid under Haruhi's white tank top and up her body and under her bra. Haruhi gasped at this new feeling. Renge took it to her advantaged and moved her thong into Haruhi's mouth. To Renge's surprise Haruhi moved hers along with hers in an all out battle.

"Renge." Haruhi said stopping and sitting up. She pulled off her white shirt and tank top. Haruhi then reached over and unzipped Renge's dress, who slid off. With in seconds both girl were left in their birthday suits.

Renge push Haruhi back down onto the bed and started to kiss her neck. She could hear her letting out small moans as she bit and sucked on her soft skin. She tailed kisses down her collarbone and to her beast. She started to suck and lick her right nipple as he hand pinched the left. Haruhi's moans became louder as she did this. After a minuet or two Renge switched her mouth and her hand. Haruhi's once soft pink nipples were now hard and red. Renge's hand slid from her breast down Haruhi's body and between her legs. She slid hand over the out side of cunt.

"Looks like someone is finally having fun." she said with a smile.

Renge moved down between her legs. She push her legs back and look at Haruhi wet womanhood. Haruhi blushed when she could no longer see Renge's face. But the next thing she felt was incredible. Renge had licked her and was now sucking on her wet virgin skin. Having her thong being pushed into her was indescribable. Renge's thong felt so good against her inner walls. Renge moved her mouth up to lick Haruhi's knob as she slid her finger into her. Haruhi was panting and moaning uncontrollably as Renge added a second then a tried finger. From the pumping of her hand and the her licking make Haruhi scream as she felt her first orgasm. Renge came back up to face Haruhi and kissed her. She could taste herself on Renge's lips.

Haruhi put her arms around her and rolled on top. As she kissed her, Renge wiggled under her. They were both moaning at the friction between their breast. Haruhi's hand traveled down Renge's body and found it's way to her womanhood. Renge moaned into Haruhi's lips as she started to finger her. She started off with one finger then two. Haruhi dug her two fingers as deep into her as she could and scissored them in her. It didn't take her long to reached her peek and cum all over Haruhi's hand.

Both girls laid next to each other panting. "So Haruhi." Renge said after a few minutes as they caught their breath. "You think your up for round two?"

"I think that would be. . . fun." Haruhi said.

"Why don't you call your dad and asked if you can stay to night. It is a Friday after all." Renge said sitting up.

"Hes out of to town' so it'll be fine."

"Ok. Wait here." Renge told her. Haruhi watch as she moved over to the edge of her bed and pulled out a box from under the bed. She opened the box and pulled out her little twelve inch, dubble sided, purple "friend." She moved back to Haruhi. "Ok Haruhi, open your legs." Haruhi did as she was told and opened her legs. Renge held one end at her opening and paused. "This may hurt at first, but I promise it will pass and will feel great." Haruhi understood and nodded.

Renge went slow, pushing it deep with her. She looked up and saw tears run down Haruhi's face. Renge kissed her tears away. "Ok, you can move." Haruhi said. Renge pulled her friend out half way. She then slid the other side into herself. She pushed down on Haruhi as it went into the both of them deep. They moaned as Renge moved up and down getting faster and faster with each trust.

"Ren. . . Renge I'm…" Haruhi panted.

"I …. I know. . . Me too." Renge said.

They both screamed with pleasure as they cum. Renge fell on top of Haruhi not able to hold herself up. She rolled next to her and wrapped her arms around her new lover.

"Haruhi." Renge whispered.

"Yea?" she said.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Renge." they drifted off to sleep in each other arms.


End file.
